se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jean Chrétien/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Jean Chrétien - Lester B. Pearson.jpg| Future prime ministers Pierre Trudeau, left, and John Turner, along with Jean Chretien, far right, pose with Prime Minister Lester B. Pearson in 1967. Reader says Pearson was Canada’s greatest prime minister. ARCHIVE / CALGARY HERALD Jean Chrétien - Joe Clark.jpg| Jean Chretien and Joe Clark share a lighter moment as they attend the installation ceremony for Gov.-Gen.David Johnston in the Senate Chambers of Parliament Hill in 2010.PAT MCGRATH / OTTAWA CITIZEN Jean Chrétien - Pierre Trudeau.jpg| Jean Chrétien (left) and Pierre Trudeau (right) at the Indian Red Paper Brief to Government, 1970. Photo by Duncan Cameron / Library and Archives Canada Jean Chrétien - John Turner.jpg| Former prime ministers John Turner, left and Jean Chretien meet at the Liberal Leadership Convention Friday, Dec. 1, 2006 in Montreal. Chretien served as Turner's deputy prime minister. (CP PHOTO/Adrian Wyld) Brian Mulroney - Jean Chrétien.jpg| Former prime minister Jean Chretien sits next to Prime Minister Stephen Harper on board a government plane travelling to South Africa. (Adrian Wyld/ Canadian Press) Jean Chrétien - Kim Campbell.jpg| A hand shake for former PM Kim Campbell from Prime Minister Jean Chretien and wife Aline (check sp.?) as they enter the church for former GG Ray Hnatyshyn's funeral at Christ Church Cathedral.Photo by ROD MACIVOR, THE OTTAWA CITIZEN (For CITY story by Randy Boswell) Jean Chrétien - Paul Martin.jpg| Prime minister Jean Chretien and Paul Martin just before delivering a budget on Feb. 28, 2000. (Dave Chan for The Globe and Mail) Jean Chrétien - Stephen Harper.jpg| Former Prime Minister Jean Chretien laughs as he is applauded by Prime Minister Stephen Harper during an unveiling ceremony of Chretien's official portrait on Parliament Hill in Ottawa, Tuesday May 25, 2010. (Adrian Wyld / THE CANADIAN PRESS) Jean Chrétien - Justin Trudeau.jpg| Justin Trudeau is congratulated by former prime minister Jean Chretien. CANADIAN PRESS / POSTMEDIA NEWS Estados Unidos * Ver Bill Clinton - Jean Chrétien.jpg| U.S. documents released Friday include details from a phone conversation between then U.S. President Bill Clinton and then Prime Minister Jean Chrétien on the evening of the 1995 referendum. (Itsuo Inouye/Associated Press) George W. Bush - Jean Chrétien.jpg| U.S. President George W. Bush and Prime Minister Jean Chretien shake hands Tuesday, June 25, 2002 during a meeting at the G8 Summit in Kananaskis, Alberta. (CP PHOTO/Fred Chartrand) América Central México * Ver Carlos Salinas - Jean Chrétien.jpg| FILE - In this Nov. 15, 1994 file photo, dressed in traditional Indonesian batik, U.S. President Bill Clinton, right, walks with, from left, Canadian Prime Minister Jean Chretien, Mexican President Carlos Salinas and Chilean President Eduardo Frei on the grounds of the Presidential Palace in Bogor, Indonesia, during a break in the Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation (APEC) summit talks. (AP Photo/Canadian Press/Tom Hanson) (/ AP) Ernesto Zedillo - Jean Chrétien.jpg| . Conferencia de prensa que ofrecieron el presidente Ernesto Zedillo y el primer ministro Jean Chrétien, luego de la ceremonia de suscripción del Memorándum de Entendimiento entre Corporación Universitaria para el Desarrollo Internet de México y la Canadian Network for Advancement of Research Industry and Education (CANARIE), en el Salón de Lecturas de la Cámara de los Comunes, en el edificio del Parlamento, de esta ciudad. Ottawa, Canadá. zedillo.presidencia.gob.mx/ Caribe Cuba * Ver Fidel Castro - Jean Chrétien.jpg| Canadian Prime Minister Jean Chretien(R) and Cuban leader Fidel Castro(L) wave to reporters 28 April at Havana's Jose Marti Airport during a farewell ceremony for Chretien who returned to Canada following a three-day official visit to Cuba. Chretien called for the release of four prisoners detained without trial. AFP PHOTO/Adalberto ROQUE América del Sur Argentina * Ver Carlos Menem - Sin imagen.jpg| En el primer encuentro que mantuvieron ayer, el presidente Carlos Menem y el primer ministro canadiense, Jean Chrétien, en la Casa de Gobierno, ambos se manifestaron conformes por el nivel de relaciones comerciales alcanzado y anticiparon la "seguridad" del inminente crecimiento. MARTES 20 DE ENERO DE 1998. La Nación Fernando de la Rúa - Jean Chrétien.jpg| El anfitrión, Jean Chrétien, recibió al presidente argentino, Fernando de la Rúa. AP Bolivia * Ver Hugo Bánzer Suárez - Sin imagen.jpg| Bolivian President Hugo Banzer (R) is received by Canadian Prime Minister Jean Chretien (L), before the reception at the Citadelle, in Quebec City, Canada 21 April 2001, after the first working session of the Third Summit of the Americas. AFP PHOTO/Omar TORRES Brasil * Ver Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Sin imagen.jpg| Canadian Prime Minister Jean Chretien (L) shakes hands with Brazilian President Fernando Henrique Cardoso (R), before a bilateral meeting in Quebec City, 19 April, 2001. Chile * Ver Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle - Jean Chrétien.jpg| CHILE: CANADIAN PRIME MINISTER JEAN CHRETIEN CHILE VISIT. AP Archive Ricardo Lagos - Sin imagen.jpg| Chile/Canadá.- Ricardo Lagos se reúne con el primer ministro Jean Chrétien en su segunda visita de Estado a Canadá Colombia * Ver César Gaviria - Jean Chrétien.jpg| 1. Jean Chretien and Organisation of American State Secretary Cesar Gaviria enter hall. AP Archive Andrés Pastrana - Jean Chrétien.jpg| Visita de Estado del presidente Pastrana a Canadá. Fotografías con el Primer Ministro de Canadá, Jean Chretien. APA Álvaro Uribe - Sin imagen.jpg| Álvaro Uribe como presidente electo, visitó al entonces Primer Ministro de Canadá, Jean Chrétien (1993-2003), con quien dialogó sobre "la necesidad de hacer ese tratado de comercio, de desmonte de la doble tributación para promover inversiones, y el tratado de promoción de inversiones". Paraguay * Ver Luis Ángel González Macchi - Sin imagen.jpg| President of Paraguay Luis Gonzalez Macchi (R) is received by Canadian Prime Minister Jean Chretien (L), before the reception at the Citadelle, in the old city fort in Quebec City, 21 April 2001, after the first working session of the third Summit of the Americas. Perú * Ver Alberto Fujimori - Jean Chrétien.jpg| Chrétien, Jean, 1934-Politicians. Alberto Fujimeri (R) Ryntano Hashimoto (back turned). Loek, Dick. Toronto Star Photo Archive Alejandro Toledo - Jean Chrétien.jpg| Hoy con @AlejandroToledo @JeanChretien A. Colom y Subsec. Shannon conmemorando #carta15años Carta Democ. Interamer. Luis Almagro‏ @Almagro_OEA2015 Uruguay * Ver Jorge Batlle - Sin imagen.jpg| Uruguayan President Jorge Batlle (R) is received by Canadian Prime Minister Jean Chretien(L), before a reception at the Citadelle, in the old city fort in Quebec City, Canada on 21 April 2001, after the first working session of the III Summit of the Americas. AFP PHOTO/Omar TORRES Venezuela * Ver Hugo Chávez - Jean Chrétien.jpg| Jean Chrétien et Hugo Chavez lors du Sommet des Amériques à Québec, en avril 2001 PHOTOTHÈQUE LE SOLEIL Fuentes Categoría:Jean Chrétien